Talk:Giulio/@comment-31459943-20170423050519/@comment-31819995-20170424021745
I think I can see where this theory is coming from. In episode 12, he did indeed show an interest towards Ichika, especially after she was able to utilize what he taught her making sweets. And although it's slightly uncertain due to Giulio's deceptive nature, he did say with melancholy and/or bittersweetness that he did make sweets once... a long time ago. However, the fact that he does know how to make sweets (he taught Ichika) can support that melancholic and/or bittersweet statement. There is also a subtle albeit short time where it did make me think more on this matter: when Ichika shouts out that sweets are supposed to bring happiness, Giulio seems to hesitate slightly. If the reason for his hesitation is that the statement Ichika made triggered an event from his unknown past, then it would fruther reinforce the genuity of the statement he made that he once did make sweets, and thus would indeed show a more stronger sign of him turning good sometime towards the end. However, if he hesitated because of surprise from her outburst (after taking so much damage, assumingly), then we can only hope that he was genuine. Because if he was, then Ichika may be able to eventually turn the tables around in regards to Giulio. Knowing that this may not make anyone really feel better/hopeful, I can see that Giulio - or Julio - is kind of a rather humane name... it may suggest that he was once a happy human and all. Even if Giulio may turn good towards the end though, I don't know if he would become a couple with Ichika - in fact, I'm highly uncertain. If he did turn good at the end, it would seem like to me at the most that they would forge a great and strong friendship together. If they don't have legit romance though, they may possibly reciprocate for us (partly, if not fully) with a cute scene, like they did in one of the mid-late episodes (36 to 38 ish) featuring Rikka and Ira. 'Why with Ichika of all people, though? Only because she's the main character? '''Well, admittedly, Ichika being the main character and Giulio being, well, the main villain may have something to do with it, but I also think there's the fact that Ichika seems to have had the most powerful impact on Giulio as opposed to the others (mostly shown in ''episode 12 as far as I can tell), as it seems like, at least. Plus, I agree with MoonlightSumire that they would look good together, haha. ヽ(>∀<☆)ノ In a nutshell, at this point in time, we can't be sure. Of course, he does show a little bit of signs, yes, but are they sheer genuine signs, given his personality? That, we don't know for certain: we'll have to wait. Given that he'' is in Ichika's school, if he does continue to reveal things about himself throughout the series (that reinforce the theory that he may turn good towards the end) as Rio that lines up with what he says about himself as Giulio, then maybe we can get our hopes up on that matter. With that all said and done, I too hope that something like this happens again - where villains turn good, that is. Giulio is a very well-crafted villain, but seeing ''episode 12 made me think that he maybe does have the potential to turn good. And, knowing Pretty Cure, if they have the potential to turn good, then - in all likelihood - they probably will turn good... one way or another. So, fingers crossed!